Shining Armor/Gallery/Seasons 2-3
Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Armor looking sternly S2E25.png|Stern-looking Shining Armor. First glimpse of Shining Armor S02E25.png|First glimpse of Shining as a colt. Shining and Twilight dorky dance S02E25.png|Twily's Big Brother Best Friend Forever. Best Friends Forever S02E25.png|Pony Noogie. Twilight and Shining Armor hugging S02E25.png Filly Twilight and Shining hug S2E25.png|A hug between siblings. Twilight taught to fly a kite S02E25.png|Let's go fly a kite. Twilight and Shining Armor flying a kite S02E25.png|Up to the highest heights. Twilight and Shining Armor sharing an apple S02E25.png|Solving a problem with a little magic. Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor eating an apple S2E25.png|Sharing an apple. Filly Twilight practicing magic S02E25.png Twilight is happy about succeeding S02E25.png|Proud of Twily. Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png|Shining Awww-mor. Clouds in the shape of Twilight and Shining Armor S02E25.png|A Shining Armor cloud with filly Twilight cloud. Cloud in the shape of Shining Armor wanders off S02E25.png|Shining Armor, running to Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle sing B.B.B.F.F. S2E25.png Shining Armor Twilight B.B.B.F.F. S02E25.png Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard S02E25.png|Shining Armor receives no reports of suspicious activity and issues further orders to standby. Who Goes There S2E25.png|"Stand right there!" Shining Armor excited about seeing Twilight S02E25.png|"Twily!" Twilight flinch away S2E25.png|Huh, what did I do? Twilight how dare you S2E25.png Twilight your sister S2E25.png Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png Shining Armor not my fault S2E25.png|"It's not my fault." Shining Armor major increase S2E25.png|"Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security." Shining Armor need to see S2E25.png|"This you need to see." Shining Armor magic toll S2E25.png|The toll of maintaining a force field is whacked out facial expressions. Twilight baffled S2E25.png Unicorn Guard Squad S02E25.png Shining Armor little smile S2E25.png|DAT FACE. Shining Armor well yeah S2E25.png|"Well, yeah." Twilight I'll be honored S2E25.png|No need to bow down before me Twilight. Twilight Shining Armor hug S2E25.png|Shining giving Twily a hug. Twilight still pretty ticked S2E25.png|Well at least Twilight isn't mad. Twilight don't even know S2E25.png|''But, I'm still pretty ticked, you're marrying somepony I don't know.'' Twilight when did you S2E25.png|When did I meet her. Twilight emphasis Cadenza S2E25.png|Shining Armor, still seems pretty surprised. Shining Armor is Cadance S2E25.png|"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance." Shining Armor you tell me S2E25.png|"You tell me..." Shining Armor your foal sitter S2E25.png|"She was your foal sitter." Twilight childish hopping S2E25.png|Shining Armor just smiling at Twilight's joy. Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight on bridge S2E25.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are meant for each other. Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|Oblivious Shining is oblivious. Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png|Twilight doesn't like the look on her face. Shining Armor S2E25.png|Don't mind me. Twilight at the door S2E25.png|Hey, Twilight. Shining Armor lets Twilight in S2E25.png|Get in. Shining Armor 'looking pretty good' S2E25.png|"Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" Shining Armor 'everything okay' S2E25.png|"Everything okay?" Twilight needs to talk with brother S2E25.png|Shining, we gotta talk. Twilight trying to warn Shining Armor S2E25.png|Shining Armor wondering- "I think Twilight is trying to copy Applejack's lie face." Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png|Twilight, not so happy to see Cadance. Shining Armor better see S2E25.png|"Better see what she wants." Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png|"This is my favorite uncle's." Shining Armor guess I am S2E25.png|"I guess, I am!" Shining Armor migraine S2E25.png|Attack of the migraine. Shining Armor having headaches S2E25.png|What's wrong, Shining Armor? Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png|From the look on Shining Armor's face, it looks like his migraine isn't really a migraine but more of a cluster headache attack. Cadance's 'Healing Spell' S02E25.png|Evil magic make eyes go spin-spin. Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Feeling better?" Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png|"Hm, hm." Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png|"Twilight?" Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png|What...? Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png|Shining Armor is wondering if something was wrong. Celestia, Shining Armor and Spike S2E25.png Shining Armor with mouth open S2E25.png|Shining Armor, glad to see Princess Cadance. Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor being affectionate. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png|Hey, where's Twilight? Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png|Has everyone seen Twilight? Everypony looking S2E25.png|Uh, oh there she is. Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png|"I'm not gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" Shining Armor face S2E25.png|Sister being awkward much? Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png|"I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why she's acting like this." Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|Shining Armor is upset that Twilight accuses Cadance of being evil. Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png|Don't you point at my bride! Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png|Shining Armor, protecting Princess Cadance from Twilight. Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|Shining Armor knows Twilight is behind him. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Twilight confronts Princess Cadance S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Shining Armor just looks funny. Twilight faces Cadance S02E25.png Twilight bumping into Shining Armor S2E25.png|Ouch! Shining Armor angry S2E25.png|Twilight, I am disappoint. Shining Armor spinning eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Shining Armor having headaches 2 S2E25.png|He is having the headaches again. Twilight yeah sure S2E25.png|''My headaches.'' Twilight let me finish S2E25.png Shining Armor angry with Twilight S2E25.png|Shining angry with Twilight Twilight & Shining Armor stare off S2E25.png|Stare off with Twily. Twilight let me help S2E25.png|My head. Shining arguing with Twilight S02E25.png Shining Armor cuts off Twilight S02E25.png|I wouldn't go to the wedding if I were you... Mini Twilight and Shining together S2E25.png|Twily and Shining Armor together. Mini Twilight and Shining together 2 S2E25.png|My Big Brother Best Friend... Forever... Mini Shining disappears S2E25.png|Goodbye, Shining Armor. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|Don't worry, Shining Armor is not wearing contacts. Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Not derped. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Cursed. What did she say S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance surprised S2E26.png|No reaction from Shining Armor. Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|Shining Armor standing around like nothing threatening is happening. Wedding sham S02E26.png Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|I am a perfect statue. Only, a living one, with no sense on. Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis shouting S2E26.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|I have no clue what's going on. Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Just can't imagine what's going through Shining Armor's head right now. Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Shining Armor is a trooper for being able to hold that straight face. Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis boasts S02E26.png Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|Princess Cadance smiling at her Shining Armor. Teary-eyed Cadance and tranced Armor S02E26.png Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Cadance embracing Shining Armor. Shining Armor cross eyed S2E26.png|Cross-eyed but back to normal. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|I'm back. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png|Scary Queen approaching. Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|If only I had a can of Raid! Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|Bored. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Must...create...magic! Shining Armor unable to use magic S2E26.png|''BRAT!'' Shining Armor can't S2E26.png|Shining Armor can't recreate the mighty spell. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Now is not a good time for hugs. Queen Chrysalis doesn't care S2E26.png|Shining Armor is pretty relieved that Queen Chrysalis isn't looking at him. Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Shining Armor finally looks serious. ("I'll teach her to turn me against my own sister!") Cadance and Shining Armor gaze S02E26.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png|Not expecting this. The Power of Love S02E26.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|Shining Armor and Cadance using the power of love. Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png|Crossing the horns for massive blast Two hearts become one S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor reunited S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Shining Armor with his little sister, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Can't believe Shining Armor missed out an important detail. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Oh... Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png|There, it's fixed. Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png|Shining Armor smiling. Celestia & others S2E25.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png Shining Armor talking S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Princess Cadance with Shining Armor S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png|"I now pronounce you mare..." Ring on Shining Armor's horn S2E26.png|"...and colt!" Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png|Shining Armor and Cadance waving at the crowd. Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png|The dance. First Dance S02E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Dancing with my wife. Wedding dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"Love you, Twily." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png Love you too, BBBFF S02E26.png|Love you too, BBBFF Twilight and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png Shining Armor "Ready to go?" S02E26.png|"Ready to go?" Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|I'm all smiles. Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Oh, I almost forgot!" Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor and Princess Cadance window S03E01.png Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png Shining Armor bandana S3E1.png|Armor's first Season 3 appearance. Shining Armor smiling unmasked S3E1.png|"Twily!" Twilight & Shining Armor hug S3E1.png|Twily and Shining Armor, sibling hugs. Shining Armor worried S3E1.png|This screenshot feels like I'm watching a movie. Shining Armor 'Isn't the only thing that's returned' S3E1.png Snowstorm S3E1.png Shining Armor 'We think it's a unicorn king' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Shining Armor 'We have to get' S3E1.png Shining Armor 'Now' S3E1.png Shining Armor saves Spike S3E1.png Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png Sombra's Curse S3E01.png|The curse on Shining Armor's horn. The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Princess Cadance I'm fine S3E1.png|Don't believe Cadance, Twilight. Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|"She's not alright." Shining Armor huh S3E1.png|"Huh??" Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|What is she looking at? Princess Cadance sees weird S3E1.png|C'mon Shining Armor why do you look so surprised at the breach of your personal space. Twilight going to be great S3E1.png|Why so speechless? Princess Cadance & Shining Armor dumbfounded S3E1.png|Dumbfounded. Princess Cadance tell me S3E1.png|Don't look at me. Twilight wink of confidence S3E1.png|Shining having an enormous amount of faith in Twilight. Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn near Twilight, Shining and Cadance S3E1.png|Hey, Shining Armor's horn is back to normal! Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png Cadance wobbling S3E1.png Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png Shining catching Cadance S3E1.png Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png|"Twily!" Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Shining turned head talking S3E2.png|I feel a great disturbance in the north. Cadance passed out S3E2.png Shining helping Cadance up S3E2.png Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png|Don't worry, I've got you. Cadance weak smile S3E2.png|Thanks, Shining. Cadance looking confident S3E2.png|Go get him, sweetie! Cadance angry S3E2.png|Shining, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up... Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png|Don't worry, Cadance...I'll find the Crystal Heart for you! Cadance weakened S3E2.png|No, Shining. I need you more. I can't fight off Sombra without you. Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png|''I've got you, dear.'' Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png|Shining: Twilight, can you get the Heart? Twilight: Don't worry, Big Brother. I'm on it! Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png|"Done and done." Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png|Cadance: Will she find it? Shining: I don't know, Cadance. I just don't know. Cadance struggling to keep up magic S3E2.png|Shining! He's breaking through! I can't keep this up much longer! Cadance near collapse S3E2.png|Don't give up, Cadance! You have to hold on! Cadance looking up from the floor S3E2.png|I'm trying...but I'm growing weaker by the second... Cadance nearly asleep S3E2.png|Curse you, King Sombra! Look what you're doing to my wife!! Shining Armor looking off from the balcony S3E2.png Shining Armor holding Cadance S03E02.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png Princess Cadance running out of strength S3E2.png Total shield collapse S03E02.png Looking over Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E2.png Princess Cadance light in eyes S3E2.png Princess Cadance wings spread out S3E2.png|I got you my love. Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png|THROW YOUR WIFE! Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Crystal Cadance and Shining hug S3E2.png|Shining Armor, hugging Cadance. Spike looking down first S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png|A distant view of the Crystal Empire. Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Everything's gonna be okay' S3E2.png|Keep your hopes up, Twilight. You've saved me and Cadance twice now. Shining Armor 'Starting to get embarrassing' S3E2.png|I'm starting to feel embarrassed by you saving my butt so much... Twilight miserable S3E2.png|Thanks for the encouragement, Big Brother, but I still feel upset. Twilight 'Wasn't me who saved you in the end' S3E2.png Twilight 'It was Spike' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'It's just a test' S3E2.png|It will be alright, Twilight. Don't be worried. Shining Armor 'Maybe she'll let you retake it' S3E2.png|Dear please, she's very upset. Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png|Watching a sad Twilight leave. Games Ponies Play Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png|Shining Armor watching the athletes. Shining Armor talking with Twilight S3E12.png|"Shining Armor, you've got to help me!" Shining Armor blowing whistle S3E12.png|"*Tweeeeeeeeeeet*" Everything Okay S3E12.png|"Everything okay?" Shining Armor shouting to athletes S3E12.png|"Let's go team!" Twilight and Shining Armor on racetrack S3E12.png|Shining Armor's smile radiates across Equestria. Shining Armor "let's move, move, move!" S3E12.png|"Let's move, move, move!" Shining Armor "everything's gonna be okay" S03E12.png Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle looking at Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png What the Heck S3E12.png|Shining Armor is not amused. Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png Watch Out S3E12.png Shining Armor explaining that the Crystal Ponies got hurt S3E12.png Shining Armor "make her stop!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor "she's in charge" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png Look Out S3E12.png Unexpected Surprise S3E12.png Travelin and Seein Places S3E12.png Shining Armor smiling S03E12.png Shining Armor introduces himself S03E12.png|Shining Armor is modest royalty. Rainbow Dash yeah let's look S3E12.png|Shining Armor looking pretty cool. Shining Armor kind laughter S3E12.png|Quite a handsome laugh! Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|"I'm surprised." Shining Armor all the time S3E12.png|"Meet princes all the time." Peachbottom flirts with Shining Armor S03E12.png|Sorry, I'm not into older mares. Shining Armor close to the chest S3E12.png|A little too close to the chest. Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|First the Queen of the Changlings, now this. I'm starting to wonder about Cadance Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming yes S3E12.png Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png|I'm so proud of you, little sister! Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png|"Are you crying?" Eye Rub S3E13.png|Of course not, Twily. Liquid Pride S3E13.png|It's liquid pride! Totally different thing! Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png |index}}